


Stockroom of Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warehouse 13 High School AU...not much more can be said. Most relationships are friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was inspired for this when Jinksy said that Claudia and Olivia would have been best buddies. I'm playing off of that, as well taking bits and peices from the series and pasting them in here when it suits me. Don't judge.

Her foster parent this time seemed okay. She was a professor, and worked at the local college. The mom was petite, with graying black hair. 

The best bit was the daughter. She took to Olivia immediately, and the 14-year-old took to her just as fast. 

The mom had noticed how lonely and depressed Olivia had gotten after the death of her brother, Steve. They wanted to take someone in, too.

Claudia was just happy with how nice they seemed. 

It certainly was a nice change from her past homes.

She started school a few days after getting there. 

As she and Olivia walked towards the school, the brunette talked her ear off. 

“So, the district is really small. Mom pulled a few strings to get us in a lot of the same classes, but for the ones where we aren’t together, avoid the boys. And the girls who look popular- you know the type.”

“Wait!” Claudia cut in. “How are we in the same grade? I’m a year older than you.” 

“Yea, I started school a year early.” They walked up the hill towards the school, and the October air was crisp on their bare arms. They had both resisted to Olivia’s mom’s request for them to wear jackets. 

The school came in to view, a sign declaring it Spartania High School, an unincorporated school district. 

The redhead followed Olivia to a main entrance, staring at the brickwork. Olivia noticed the fear in her eyes, and grabbed her hand.

“Hey.” Claudia looked at her. “Here isn’t perfect, but it’s pretty good. If you keep your head low, it’s not so bad.” Olivia gave her hand a quick squeeze and then let go. “Come on.”

She bounded up the stairs, Claudia reluctantly following after. 

_____

Claudia felt uncomfortable in the clothes she borrowed from Olivia. Her old clothes had been threadbare, and the Mom had promised to take her shopping as soon as the weekend came. 

The shirt was a pretty floral button down, but not her style. Her jeans were a light wash, and the only remaining hint of her fashion preferences was in the blue streak in her flaming red bobbed hair. 

Olivia had dropped Claudia off at the office before rushing off to talk to the yearbook adviser. 

There she still sat, the secretary just then handing her a schedule. 

“Right, dear, it’s a small, two-floor building and the rooms are in number order. You shouldn’t have any trouble getting around.”

“Thanks.” 

The homeroom bell rang and she rushed out into the hall. As she darted amongst the faces, she ran into a girl with tightly wound brown curls. She was reading a book and Claudia was reviewing her schedule, so a crash was imminent. 

It was nothing dramatic, just a bump with ‘sorry’s exchanged, but their eye contact lingered for a moment.  
Claudia shook her head, the encounter rattling her, as she headed to her homeroom. 

_____

Lunch was odd. Olivia wasn’t terribly popular, which Claudia was not opposed to, but her group of friends was /large/. It was as if all the middle-league social groups had lumped into one colossal group. Olivia introduced her to only one person; a junior named Leena, who was one of the few calm people at the table. People were eating lunch on their laps, but it only mattered that they were a part of the massive group. 

Olivia explained to her that the only nice people all were part of this group, mixed in with the others, so you had to hang with them all to get the few. 

Leena had mocha-colored skin and black curls in a tight mass around her head. “Very nice to meet you, Claudia.”

Claudia was a little unnerved by her calm brown eyes. 

“Er, yea. Hi.” She gestured to the table. It wasn’t a table so much as many tables lumped together, and she felt she should say something clever. “Pangaea forms again, eh?”

Leena laughed. “You get used to the size…” Olivia went up to the vending machines to buy herself and Claudia an ice cream bar. 

“Do you know what happened? With Steve, I mean?” Leena asked Claude, her face serious.

“The parent hasn’t yet divulged the info, but hey, I’ve been there 2 days.”

“I…I think you should know. Steve was my best friend, and…anyways, it was cancer.” Leena paused, and Olivia popped up behind them, cheery as ever. 

“Claude, I hope you like chocolate…” She said, plopping a chocolate ice cream bar in front of Claudia as she sat down. 

_____

“Hey, Claude!” Olivia called out to her after 9th period. “I have yearbook club this afternoon. You okay walking home alone?”

Claudia nodded, and Olivia paused to give her a once-over.

“Here. You’ll get cold. It was in my locker.” Olivia handed Claude a denim jacket. 

“Thanks.” 

Claude went to her locker and gathered her things. She turned around and walked right into someone. All of her things went tumbling out of her hands, and she bent to pick the stuff up.

“Geez, watch where you’re going,” She muttered, and looked up to see who hit her.

It was a big guy, probably a football player. He didn’t offer her any help. He just glared at her. She re-shouldered her bag and walked around him. “/Oaf/” she muttered under her breath.

“/What/ did you just call me?” She wheeled around to see him glaring at her.

“Yoinks!” she gulped as he started towards her, and she ran. The school, as the secretary mentioned, wasn’t that big. She darted up the stairs to see another straight hallway with no turns. 

Conscious all the while of feet pounding on the stairs behind her, she dodged down the hall, looking for something to keep her out of a fight on her first day. SHe couldn't start out this way-she wanted to stay here. 

Finally her gaze alighted on a nondescript door with the label STOCKROOM 13.

She dashed inside it, pulling the door shut but not all the way. Momentarily she wondered where stockrooms 1-12 were, but the thought passed as the football player’s steps come right past her. She shrank back in to the shadows of the stockroom, creeping behind boxes of printer paper and ink cartridges. 

The footsteps came back and stood right outside the door, and Claude shuddered. She kept creeping to the back, expecting her bag to hit a wall any time. 

/This is a HUGE stockroom, / she had time to think before the door opened, and a triangle of light shone on the floor. Stifling a gasp, she pressed herself further and further back. 

Suddenly, the floor gave way under her feet, and she uttered a small squeak as she plummeted into darkness. 

_____

She landed in a leather armchair, and a man with gigantic eyebrows turned to her suddenly.

“Oh good! Myka, you-“ His eyes fell on Claudia’s face and his neutral expression turned to a growl.

“/What/ are you doing in my stockroom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comment, and sorry for any grammar errors!

The man scowled at her. 

“How did you get in here?” 

She sputtered and gulped. /Out of the frying pan, and into the fire/. 

_____

“How was school?” Emma (That’s what she asked Claudia to call her) asked. 

“Pretty good.” Said Claude, looking up from her math homework.

“Good.” Emma kept asking about Claude’s day, and she had to keep biting her tongue before she said anything about the stockroom. 

Her foster mother was cooking dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. The aroma made Claudia’s stomach growl.

“Hey, where’s Olivia?” Claudia inquired.

“Oh, she has basketball practice every day until 5.” Claudia looked at the clock. 4:59.

_____

The next day at school she tried to avoid any big football players, successfully. 

She was shifted to the sophomore advanced math course, instead of just the freshman advanced math course. Though she was leaving behind Olivia, the girl from lunch, Leena, was in the class.

Olivia checked in with her again at the end of the day before heading off to basketball practice. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swung as she gave Claude an energetic hug. 

“Feel free to eat anything in the fridge!” she called out as she headed for the gym. 

Claudia smiled at her retreating back and went up the stairs to the stockroom again. The door opened without so much as a squeak of protest. 

In the dark, she felt her way past the stacks of paper and fell through the floor again.

“Pete, Myka, Leena, this is Claudia.” Artie said as soon as she came through. 

She hadn’t seen Pete, but Myka was the girl with the curly brown hair that she had bumped into on her first day.

Claudia gave a little gasp of recognition as she saw Leena.

Leena looked away quickly from the eye contact.

“She will be…joining us.” He said resentfully.

_____

The area below the stockroom was a musty office lined with books. 

Artie explained to Claudia their mission. “There are dangerous things out in the world- items that have been imbued with the power to do things. Our mission is to collect them and put them here in the stockroom, where no one can cause harm with them.”

“But why use high schoolers?” asked Claudia.

“Often, it is easiest for teens to keep a secret-they can disguise the time spent here as extra curricular activities. They also bring a creative and fresh perspective.” The person who said this was not Artie; it was the scary lady with the beehive hairdo from yesterday. The woman had taken her aside and talked with her a while, asking all sorts of strange questions. 

The lady, or rather Mrs. Frederic, proceeded to explain a great deal of things in a professional way that made Claudia’s head hurt, as the others looked on. 

Claude managed to get out of it that she was to tell no one, and that it would require lots of her time. 

Mrs. Frederic then left, leaving Claudia alone with Artie and the others. 

“Should we show her the stacks?” asked Myka. 

Artie led the way out of the office, and Claudia stopped dead as she saw ‘the stacks’. Row after row after row of shelves, all filled with random stuff. It seemed endless. 

“Welcome to Stockroom 13.” Said Artie, sweeping his hand in a grand gesture.

“Wait…you expect me to believe that every one of these things is magical?”

“Not magical…imbued with the power to do things. Apparently, it’s very different,” said Pete in a way that made it seem like they’d had this discussion many times. 

“Huh.”

Artie, held up a small black case.

“Your excuse for missing occasional classes, and staying after school to an abominable hour.” He flicked open the case. Inside lay a flute, dissected into several parts.

“You are now part of an advanced band that meets at irregular intervals.” He shoved the case at her and she jumped. 

“I don’t know how to play the flute.”

“That’s okay. You never even have to take it out of its case…just make it look good.” 

Unsure, she started to take the case from Artie, and then paused. If she did this, she threw the hope of fitting in here to the winds. 

But how would that be different from any other place she’d been?

She closed her hand around the small case and followed behind Artie as he took her down to ‘the stacks’ to give her a tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you like! :) I'll try to update.


End file.
